Young & Beautiful - Prologue
by KillEmWithKindness02
Summary: A broken promise they thought would last them forever. Seven years told through tabloids. Prolouge to Young & Beautiful. Sequel to Prior: A Reyton Story.
1. Prologue

_**Young & Beautiful - A Reyton Story**_

 **Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm back for just this one time in a couple of weeks. Reyton is a ship between both Rowan Blanchard and Peyton Meyer. If you find this idea repulsive please exit out of this** **fic because this will be complete and utter sh*t if you don't ship thems. Now, for us, Reyton shippers get ready because this will explain what has happened to the core four Rowan Blanchard, Sabrina Carpenter, Peyton Meyer and Corey Fogelmanis in the past seven years through tabloids.** **Please read and bare with me. I'll see you at the bottom.**

 **[][][][][][][][][][][]**

 **Rowan Blanchard announces her departure from Disney's hit show Girl Meets World?!  
** **by Kendal Fisher|** Monday **,** November 7, 2016 12:52 AM

If you are a huge Riley stan, you might not want to read this...  
While we all figured the protagonist in her own show would stay like the rest did, things are taking a turn in a different direction. Blanchard explained in a now-deleted tweet that she will not be returning for the full, fourth and final season, but only for the hour premiere of _GMW_. Fans have gone crazy and have sent death threats to the teen and cast hence the fact why the tweet in now deleted. E! News learned Blanchard's departure from the show had been scripted since the season three premiere, it was up to executive producer, _Michael Jacobs,_ if he wanted to venture down that lane or completely disregard the idea.

 **...**

 **Rowan Blanchard fires back at executive producer Michael Jacobs' tweet!  
by Mia Del Rio| **Saturday, Nov 12, 2016 4:13 PM

It hasn't been easy for the _I'm Walking Away_ songstress ever since her departure from hit show _Girl Meets World_ , here's why.

It was just a normal Tuesday and then BOOM! Out of the no where tweets via Twitter surfaced about Blanchard that weren't exactly positive. It was an even bigger surprise to see that those tweets came from the _GMW_ writers themselves.

 **Twitter:**

 **Girl Meets Writers  
** ** _GMWWriters_**

 _It has been a great three years for the GMW cast and crew, but the fandom was filled with such animosity that we had to work around one of our mains. There's a fine line between expressing such hatred to an actress who is still learning how to cope with fame and speaking too much when she shouldn't. The show WILL go on..._

 **4:49 PM - 10 Nov 2016**

Fans of Rowan Blanchard weren't having it. They fired back with tweets that blasted them from end to end. Blanchard was silent for a couple of days but then had this to say:

 **Rowan Blanchard  
 _rowblanchard_**

 _ **GMWWriters** ,When you try to address an issue about continuing the show without it's 'main' make sure you have your facts straight. Not once did you claim the show was about me, but completely treat the 'best friend' as if Riley's life disdained her own. Not even mentioning the fact that _ you _tried to get in the way of_ my _personal music when I was only thirteen. Then personally attacking me and claiming 'I talk too much when I shouldn't' is a whole 'nother issue. Don't forget I was present on the topics about defending the Black Lives Matter movement and Gun Violence when you were no where in sight._

 **3:59 PM - 12 Nov 2016**

 **[][][][][][][][][][][]**

 **Did Sabrina Carpenter throw shade at** **Rowan Blanchard?  
by Tamara West| **Friday, Mar 3, 2017 7:19 PM

Girl Meets Letting Go just aired and it was fire!  
Before the GMW season premiere aired Sabrina posted a picture of the cast alongside executive producer Michael Jacobs (MJ) then captioned it, _I love working with these amazing and talented people._ Now the caption didn't raise speculation, but what did was that Sabrina didn't even tag Rowan Blanchard in the picture(like she did with the others), even though she was in it. She then went off to like a tweet from a user who was glad Rowan's departure from the show was permanent. OUCH! Looks like Sabrina is hands in for completely degrading her former best friend.

 **...**

 **Peyton Meyer takes side in Rowbrina** **feud?  
** **by Kendal Fisher|** Wednesday, Mar 22, 2017 3:27 PM

Peyton Meyer was absent in the feud between co-stars Sabrina Carpenter and Rowan Blanchard until now. One tweet can easily break the silence and show your allegiance to either girl, Meyer did just that this morning when he tweeted:

 **peyton meyer  
 _peytonmeyer9_**

 **9:38 AM - 3 Mar 2017**

 _Pick a side in the Rowbrina feud? You asked. The one who didn't start the feud in the first place._

Sabrina started the feud, but seems to be losing at the moment. Stars have already taken sides in feud such as Yara Shahidi, Lauren Taylor, Landry Bender, Skai Jackson, Cameron Boyce, Karan Brar and now Peyton Meyer. What holds for the two?  
Only time will tell...

 **...**

 **Corey Fogelmanis stays out of feud for THIS reason!  
by Kendal Fisher|** Thursday, Mar 23, 2017 6:17 PM

Stars didn't hesitate to take sides in the on going feud between once best friends Sabrina Carpenter and Rowan Blanchard. Carpenter started the feud by not tagging Blanchard in a picture where they are side to side along the cast of Girl Meets World. Fans immediately blasted her for not tagging Rowan in the pic just like she did with the others. She later went on to like a tweet from a user who was glad Rowan's departure from the show was permanent. Blanchard was quick to fire back with:

 **Rowan Blanchard  
 _rowblanchard_  
**

 _I guess staying mute didn't last long, did it?_

 **5:17 PM - 4 Mar 2017**

If only it ended at that. The mess got worse when Carpenter released a song called _Step Away_ with the lines directed toward Blanchard: _Stay quiet now, walk away now, step away now, hide back into desperate kisses. He misses kisses._ Corey Fogelmanis took to twitter to state his stance in the feud.

 **Corey Fogelmanis  
 _coreyfogelmanis_**

 _I'm not going to choose between two of the closest people in my life. The feud is pointless._

 **[][][][][][][][][][][]**

 **Corey Fogelmanis and Rowan Blanchard rekindling friendship after Disney?  
by Kendal Fisher| **Monday, May 7, 2018 7:13 AM

Just yesterday Fogelmanis and Blanchard were found exiting restaurant together at Tosconova. Blanchard was walking behind Fogelmanis with her head down, she wore a dark gray wrap coat and blue jeans with a pair of black boots while Corey wore a black leather jacket with ripped jeans and a hat. Ever since their Disney days, Blanchard has taken a break from acting and singing while Fogelmanis has been starring in ABC sitcom, Modern Family for their final season.

 **...**

 **Rowan Blanchard has put singing and acting on hold!  
by Michael Jenning| **Tuesday, Aug 7, 2018 7:17 PM

Rowan Blanchard attends the first annual Disney Day Fest in which singers sing live for kids in need. Hollywood Life. com had a chance to interview the singer before she went on stage. When asked if she will go back to singing or acting Blanchard responded with, " _I've decided to put all of that on break and just live a normal life for now. But definitely expect more later on in the future."  
_ There you have it!

 **[][][][][][][][][][][]**

 **Sabrina Carpenter, Peyton Meyer, Corey Fogelmanis and Rowan Blanchard all attend G. Hannelius' beach party!  
by Max Smith| **Sunday, June 7, 2020

The twenty one year old G. Hannelius threw the most epic beach party of the year with graduated Disney stars. From Sabrina Carpenter to Dove Cameron and more, stars attended the bash in their summer choice wear. What seemed like a regular party, turned upside down when G. ordered one thousand dollars worth of beer, wine, vodka and Hennesy's. One hell of a party if you ask me.

 **…**

 **Are Sabrina Carpenter and Peyton Meyer cast to play romantics in upcoming movie?!  
by Ben Carver| **Thursday, September 17, 2020

That's right. Peyton Meyer took to twitter to announce his upcoming role as Ben Henson in rom-com _40 Days With You_ which already has Carpenter playing the lead role. Filming will begin in March of next year as Sabrina has cancelled tour dates in March 1 - April 29. The film will be more comedy than romance, but i'm sure fans are dying to see Peyton and Sabrina together on the same screen.

 **...**

 **SABRINA CARPENTER AND PEYTON MEYER DATING! Rumor CONFIRMED!  
by Nate Chad| **Thursday, December 3, 2020

Brace yourselves, it finally happened! The most anticipated couple has finally made it official when Peyton posted a picture of him and Sab kissing. His hands wrap around her slender waist while his lips battle it out with hers. Meyer's picture has now become the most liked pic on Insta with a record of 5.6 million likes. Move over Selena Gomez, throne is there's. Upon hearing the news I instantly went on Rowan's page to see her recent posts and was surprised to see that she has moved on. I guess the Peyton and Rowan fiasco has come to an end.

 **...**

 **Rowan Blanchard did what with who, again?!  
by Marie Jackson| **Friday, December 11, 2020

Looks like Rowan Blanchard has been caught in another kissing scandal!

Oscar nominated actor, Curran Walters, has been tweeting about Blanchard ever since they have rekindled their friendship. Twitter brought the two back together when he tweeted she was his woman crush Wednesday. Close friend of Blanchard set the two on a date and ever since they have hit it off. Rowan has even posted a photo of the two when they went on a trip to Cancun, Mexico. In the pic Walters' is carrying Blanchard as she places her chin on the crook of his neck. While the two vacationed, Walters and Blanchard went out to over look the sunset and in that moment Rowan leaned in to kiss him.  
Is this the beginning of relationship?

 **[][][][][][][][][][][]**

 **Sabrina Carpenter and Peyton Meyer call it a quits!  
by Kendal Hale| **Thursday, April 29, 2021

Breakups can be tough, especially if they are with someone you've known your whole life. The former couple parted ways due to hectic schedules and hardly seeing each other. Peyton announced in an interview with E! News that _"We ended in good terms and I think we should stick to just being friends."_ Meyer has prioritized his career in their relationship and it seems like Sabrina is now doing the same, in a tweet just hours after their breakup Carpenter announced she is going back to the studio for her sixth studio album.

 **…**

 **Curran Walters and Rowan Blanchard make their red carpet debut at Met Gala 2021!  
by Nessa Hancock| **Monday, May 4, 2021

The hot Hollywood couple were quite the sight when they arrived at the 2021 Met Gala together. Which surprisingly marked their first red carpet appearance as a pair ever since they've been public about each other. Aside from making their first red carpet appearance hand-in-hand, Walters and Blanchard left a statement with their choices in fashion. Sticking with the Southern X Punk: Age of Gatsby aura.

 **[][][][][][][][][][][]**

 **Curran Walters and Rowan Blanchard are in ENGAGED!  
by Max Olive| **Friday, October 14, 2022

Sounds like he liked it and put a ring on it!  
All eyes were on Blanchard, 19, when Walters, 22, got down on one knee and asked the only question women want their men to ask. Captured on video, Walters is seen being the gentleman he is and reading from a paper-to which he later crumples-expressing how much he loves her. He took the traditional route and asked Blanchard's parents before he popped the question showing her the six hundred thousand dollar diamond ring. Later on, Blanchard was greeted by ten massive orders of her favorite _**Flowers**_.

"Will you make me the happiest man in the world and do me the honor of becoming Mrs. Curran Walters?" he asked, to which she responded, "Yes."

 **...**

 **Corey Fogelmanis is named executive producer for upcoming Netflix series, _Old_ _Ways_.  
by Milo Carver| **Thursday, November 17, 2022

It has been rumored that Fogelmanis will be returning to the screen back in June earlier this year, but in an interview with **Vogue** Fogelmanis rested the rumor as false when he stated he will be working as executive producer. Fogelmanis pitched the idea of the film to Universal prior to making it's way in the Netflix family earlier this year. News dropped today that the series has been picked up and he will be going back to work behind the screen.

 **...**

 **Sabrina Carpenter drops her "Empire" for new album "Five is Enough"  
by Kendal Fisher| **Monday, December 12, 2022

Sabrina Carpenter took the charts by surprise last Friday when she released her seventh studio album " _Five is Enough_." The album has been well received by critics with her new intentions at reggae and doo-wop. The album we have been grifted with wasn't what some had expected, Carpenters successful albums have all topped the one she dropped Friday night making it her least bought album. The artist dropped the wrong single for her album and made the message of the album a little more complicated then what she originated with. No need to worry, Carpenter is a superstar with major financial backing from her Hollywood Records/Republic Records. She will be able to fix her mistake by releasing her top singles.

 **[][][][][][][][][][][]**

 **Curran Walters cheated on Rowan Blanchard!  
by Marco Axe| **Friday **,** January 20, 2023

Things got ugly between the two when a video of Curran Walters grinding on a different brunette (who wasn't his fiance) while they danced at a nightclub surfaced. He later went on to bring the same girl home when Rowan Blanchard was on a trip to New York visiting family. No personal information has been exposed on the two, but Blanchard came home upon hearing the news of her fiance. Just hours after her encounter with Curran, Rowan tweeted:

 **Twitter:**

 **Rowan Blanchard**  
 ** _rowblanchard_**

 _Relationships are built on trust. All to which I have for my fiancee._

Rowan decided to forgive him which explains why they were spotted on a date in L.A's _Republique_ later that night.

 **...**

 **Peyton Meyer is the new face of Calvin Klein!  
by Spencer** **Shane|** Wednesday, February 15, 2023

Holy niblets, girls, our Christmas present came early! Fan girl hysteria is real.  
Girls go crazy when their OTP is endgame, or when the new rom-com movie is announced, we've all had that hyperventilating moment. Can we just acknowledge the fact that we finally get to see Peyton Meyer model without a shirt? Meyer's campaign was announced and produced by the brands' in-house agency and photographed by Jack Pierson. The new collection ages from, 18 to 30 and array from sportswear to boxer briefs. With 45.8 million followers on Instagram and 22.1 million followers on Twitter, Meyer will definitely promote the brand from end to end. Who knows, he might even friend fellow Calvin Klein model, Cameron Dallas.

 **...**

 **Rowan Blanchard returning to the big screen?  
by Kam Tranter| Friday, February 24, 2023**

Rowan Blanchard has in fact been cast in an upcoming film that we can guarantee will have everyone talking about her. Executive producer of the film Glen S. Gainor has tweeted Rowan in a tweet with the hashtag _scriptsarein!_ Reports claim that the brunette will play the protagonists and can even serve as producer, further mentions on the cast have not dropped, but we certainly know she will blow us away.

 **WTF! Rowan Blanchard called off engagement to Curran Walters! Rumor CONFIRMED!  
by Maia Reynolds| **Sunday, February 26, 2023

Rowan Blanchard is officially done with Curran Walters.  
In a tweet that explained it all, Rowan stated that she has had difficulty in trusting the man she loves. Blanchard, 20, and Walters, 24, got engaged after a year and a half of dating. And while the couple planned to spend the rest of their lives together, Rowan explained why that unfortunate event came to an end.

 **Rowan Blanchard  
 _rowblanchard_**

 _It isn't easy finding out that your fiancee brought another woman home via E! News. But it's harder when you find out that, that 'woman' he brought home has been impregnated by him. What HURT the most about his infidelity is finding the video of when they practiced for it through your security footage. The man i've been loving this whole time has been loving someone else in a way that I will never approve of..._

 **...**

 **WOW! Rowan Blanchard just dropped diss track about Curran Walters!  
by Seth Manuel| **Tuesday, March 7, 2023

That was quick!  
Rowan Blanchard was spotted going back to her record label just a day after the whole fiasco with Curran Walters. Now, we know why she has been making numerous amount of visits back to Interscope Records. She recorded her first single in the past seven years and it is FIRE! The song is titled _Flowers_ and in the single Rowan sings: _'Round here we don't take that. I don't intend on getting sidetracked. 'Cause i'm satisfied the way I am and i'm not sorry to embarrass you._ Walters has been silent in the matter and has been visiting the woman who now carries his child. On the other hand Rowan seems to be reacting differently than expected.

 **…**

 **Rowan Blanchard announces New Album Name and Release Date!  
by Jake Bourne| **Wednesday, May 17, 2023

In a seven second video, Rowan Blanchard writes down _Young & Beautiful _\- _9.24.23_ hinting the name and date of when her upcoming album will be released. Sure the twenty year old can just be announcing an upcoming single, but in an interview with _Billboard_ to promote her single _Flowers,_ Blanchard states, _"I've only ever been personal about my life at times when I feel like someone needs to hear me out. This next album really ties my relationship with the past and how that has changed me. I'm really excited for the future."_ She later went on to say: _"I've been working on this album for three months already, but with what's happened i've really had time to think about where I want it to go. And the direction i'm venturing through is -what I think- leading to the best possible outcome."_

 **...**

 **Did Peyton Meyer just shade Curran Walters?  
by Mikaela Reyes| **Tuesday, May 30, 2023

Uhh…ears are perked.  
A user on Twitter under the name of _**officialJacksonwill**_ seriously dissed Rowan Blanchard and former friend/boyfriend Peyton Meyer fired back without hesitation. The tweet claimed that Curran probably got tired of Rowan's tight p**** and that her album will probably suck ass. Meyer did not let the user walk away on their own two feet.

 **Twitter:**

 **peyton meyer  
 _peytonmeyer9_  
**

 _ **officialJacksonwill**_ _ **,**_ _If you're as dumb enough to go after the innocent one in this case then someone has seriously messed you up. Go get help!_

 **...**

 **Rowan Blanchard releases new 'Lovesong'  
by Will Salas| **Tuesday, November 28,2023

With her second studio album, _Young & Beautiful_, just days before it's arrival, Rowan Blanchard has released another track: Lovesong. Blanchard told _**EW**_ earlier this month that; "There's times where I feel like someone is out there for me. I should always think like that. When I was younger one song in particular always made me think about finding, wanting and letting go of someone I love. It was my love song." Originally recorded by the English alternative band The Cure, released as their third single from their eighth studio album Disintegration in 1989. The song saw considerable success in the United States where it was the band's only top ten pop hit. Blanchard changed the song up a bit making it one of the most known covers of the hit.

 **Rowan Blanchard's - _Young & Beautiful  
_by Nancy Simmons|** Sunday, October 1, 2023

At 20, Rowan Blanchard has not gone through a beautiful journey to get this far. The title of her second studio album is not only a marketing concept, but marks a split from her unfair treatment on Disney and her unsuccessful relationship with Curran Walters. The first single off her album _Flowers_ was an immediate hit charting yet to No. 1 on the Billboard 100. It also features a new style that we [us fans] have so gradually been dying for. As executive producer in her own album, Rowan Blanchard and her own team, Justin Tranter and Danny D teamed up with producers  Tommy Brown and Max Martin to achieve her new desired sound. The album went to No. 3 on the US Billboard 200, earning 136, 000 equivalent units.  
The album generally received good reviews praising the brunette's vocals and the mature lyrical content in most singles. Some critics did form their own opinion and dislike the idea of Blanchard shedding her innocent skin through different styles in music. Blanchard only went off to promote her own album five times through interviews, but many through social media. Making her one of the most unpredictable artists in the business.

 **...**

 **Rowan Blanchard accused of stealing hit single "Flowers"  
by Harper Gomez| **Monday, October 2, 2023

Fans of R&B singer Raye have been comparing Rowan Blanchard's _Flowers_ to her _Now You've Seen It_ and they practically sound the same. Both singles share the tropical sound and vocals, but Blanchard's team put the rumors at rest leaking a video of them working on the song in the studio. No legal action has been taken only settling the past behind us.

 **...**

 **Rowan Blanchard drops new single about sex and parties with Selena Gomez!  
by Justin DelCruise| **Sunday, October 15, 2023

What other way can you celebrate a birthday party besides hanging out with Selena Gomez and dancing in a club with your friends and two hot guys? Rowan Blanchard thought of yet another way! The _Flower_ songstress released another single titled _Greedy For Love_ and it's exactly something you would expect to hear in the title. The song brings out a side from Blanchard that makes us realize our beautiful feminist has grown up. Blanchard has still not talked about the single besides releasing it and fellow friend Selena Gomez has posted various Snapchat's of the two rocking out to it's catchy beat. Blanchard has confirmed that _Greedy For Love_ and another upcoming single will be the only tracks in her entire album to have music videos. Well, we can't wait for them!

 **...**

 **Writers Note: Uhhh…that was EXHAUSTING. This has to be the longest chapter i've ever published. But hey, thank you for going through this and reading it. This part is going to get confusing…so read carefully. Rowan Blanchard, Sabrina Carpenter, Peyton Meyer and Corey Fogelmanis have ALL aged and are now older than they are now. Rowan is 21, Sabrina is 24, Peyton is 25 and Corey is 23. They have all aged, but the top celebrities such as Selena Gomez, Ariana Grande, Drake, Taylor Swift and MUCH more…have stayed in their current age and so has their music. (Except the ones that were mentioned in Prior: A Reyton Story) I know it's confusing, but I will explain more throughout the chapters. This part will also be confusing so read carefully. The songs listed below are the songs by the ORIGINAL OWNERS! Some may have different names (only one) but the others will be the same.**

 **The reasoning behind the title _Young & Beautiful_ was that I wanted something that could describe both of Rowan's relationships with Peyton and Curran in this fic. The name will have no relation to the plot of this story whatsoever. Let me know what you think of it!**

 **Songs mentioned in this chapter: Empire-Shakira (But is supposedly Sabrina's single from her album _Five is Enough_.) Flowers-Raye (Plays Rowan's lead single in her album _Young & Beautiful). Greedy-_Ariana Grande (Plays _Greedy For Love_ in Rowan's album _**Young & Beautiful.)**_**

 **Rowan's Album:** **_Young & Beautiful _**

**_Songs:_**

 ** _1) Perfect-Rowan Blanchard. (Original owner-Selena Gomez)_**

 ** _2)Lovesong-Rowan Blanchard. (Original owner-Adele)_**

 ** _3)Fire Meet Gasoline-Rowan Blanchard. (Original owner-Sia)_**

 ** _4)Young & Beautiful {Gatsby Version}-Rowan Blanchard. (Original owner-Lana Del Rey)_**

 ** _5)Bet U Wish-Rowan Blanchard. (Original owner-Raye)_**

 ** _6)Gold-Rowan Blanchard. (Original owner-Kiiara)_**

 ** _7)Flowers-Rowan Blanchard. (Original owner-Raye)_**

 ** _8)Me & The Rhythm. (Original-Selena Gomez)_**

 ** _9)Greedy For Love-Rowan Blanchard. (Original name and owner: Greedy-Ariana Grande)_**

 ** _DELUXE EXTRAS_**

 ** _10) Love (BAILE Remix)-Rowan Blanchard. (Original owner-Daughter)_**

 ** _11) We Were in Love-Rowan Blanchard. (Original owner - Ta-ku)_**

 **Author's Note 2: I am so sorry I put you through that much. I wouldn't blame you if you didn't make it this far, but if you did CONGRATULATIONS! You just dealt with my bullsh*t! I am currently writing this at 9:05 pm Aug. 7 and i'm in a hurry. The rating for this** **fic might change as I am indecisive on where or how far I want _their_ relationship to go. Can anyone guess the plot of this story? This story will take a turn you won't expect. Let me know what you think. What tabloid surprised you the most and what is your favorite song from Rowan's album? Mine has to be _BET U WISH_ by Raye or Greedy-Ariana Grande. What songs do you think Rowan will release? I'll see you soon. BYE!**

 **OFFICIAL STORY YET TO BE POSTED! (Kinda like a teaser)**

 **Upcoming Story (OCTOBER 22!)**

 **Follow, Favorite and Review!**


	2. Check Out YOUNG & BEAUTIFUL

**RECENTLY POSTED CHAPTERS HAVE BEEN AND TAKEN OUT OF THIS STORY AND POSTED ON ANOTHER STORY. THE OFFICIAL STORY WITH CHAPTERS 2 and 3 have been deleted. The official story is called Young & Beautiful, this is Young & Beautiful - Prologue. The story is M-rated. CHECK IT OUT!**


End file.
